


Visited

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Hat Films - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Division<br/>Chapter lengths will vary, I kinda want to really tell this story to work on description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They visited him every day. Sure, they couldn't touch him, laugh with him, hug him or act like they used to but they could visit and so they did. Every day they visited and every day they did, it became more painful to watch.

 

"I got eyes on an 11 Trott, Ross!" Smith shouted, peering from behind cover to take a few shots, returning bullets skimming past him, hitting the ground a few feet in front with a small 'clink'.

"Got him!" Ross returned in a pleased tone, shifting round from his cover to check for any more thugs, the body of the 11 he had just killed curling over onto the floor. Ross stood and wandered over, looting what he deemed as important, pushing the limp body around with his foot a few times before giving a satisfied shrug and a nod of his head.

Trott finished scavenging, moving over to Smith, the two high-fiving. "I'll call for a helicopter." He let out a chuckle, catching the loot bag Ross had tossed to him, peering over his shoulder as he watched the two taller males hold up their guns and look down the cross roads. As he waited for the copter to arrive, Trott lent against a cargo box and revealed the holographic map, searching for a place for them to explore next.

The copter's rotary blades beat the air into submission, alerting Trott, the rope dangling down in front of him. Hastily, he loaded the loot onto the rope and gave an 'okay' sign, watching the rope being pulled up, the copter pulling away and vanishing behind a large building then off into the sky.

Ross and Smith cradled their guns, their stances upright and strong as they awaited Trott's return. 

"So, did you send it all?" Smith asked with a raised brow.

"No, I thought I'd keep it all." Trott rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Smith narrowed his eyes at Trott, giving him a light push with his palm, rolling his head to crack his neck.

"Where to next then?" Ross asked, pushing a gloved hand through his hair.

"The sewers." Trott replied with ease. "I was looking at the map and it looks like there's some good shit in there."

"Oh mate you would think that, wouldn't you? Chris Trott always in the sewers hunting for that good shit, filthy little bugger aren't you?" Smith sneered with his usual mocking tone, earning a shove off Trott.

"You know what I mean, Smith." Trott huffed out in response.

"Can't we do the subway, that looks a hell of a lot better than the sewers mate." Ross sighed lightly, casting his eyes over to the tunnel that lead down into the subway, about half a newspaper blowing down the stairs accompanied by a few dead leaves.

"We can do the Subway later, I want a real challenge and I'm sure Smith has a lot of salty rage building up inside of him." Trott laughed lightly, turning on his heels, boots crunching into the small layer of snow below their feet. "Think about it, the sewers will make us kings of the Dark Zone, we'll get so much loot." He began to walk.

Smith side glanced to Ross and gave a shrug, following after Trott, walking just behind him, casting his eyes over every small opening that was big enough for a human to hide in, gun ready in his hands to fire.

Ross let out a grunt of displeasure, quickly catching up to the two, he on the opposite side to Trott, walking next to Smith, watching for any signs of movement.

The three walked till it was dusk, the sun tucking behind the dark grey clouds as if it was scared of the dark zone. Trott stretched, cracking his back. He lead the two down a few steps, then around a strange water set up before down a smelly, damp alley way which neither Smith or Ross were really built for, often getting stuck on the tiniest of branches yet Trott seemed to be able to pass by with ease.

"We're here!" Trott announced, gesturing to the two with his hand a large sewer pipe that wore soggy moss, water dripping out of the end like a pathetic tap. Walking up to it, Trott curled his hand round the top and bent down, flicking his torch on to see how long it was. His analysis lead him to the conclusion of 'it was very long.' "If we crawl through this, there should be an opening that's kind of like a base but not. You know, like an old dungeon styled thing with side bits..?" Trott showed the map to them both, explaining with pointing and other gestures.

"Mate, are you sure?" Ross asked with uncertainty, a look of discomfort about his figure. "I mean, we've not been in here long mate, we don't know what's down there.." Ross gulped, itching his head.

"I say fuck it, lets go for it. I mean, Trott's lead us here, it looks interesting, we have to check it out mate." Smith urged, giving Ross' shoulder a reassuring, intense pat, his eyes lit up with curiosity and fascination.

"Two vs one Ross, we win." Trott laughed, his chocolate eyes giving Ross a smile. "I'll lead, Smith you go behind Ross." Trott slid his gun onto his back and held the torch in his hand, crawling in, shining the light around.

Ross followed reluctantly, knowing there was no way out now that Smith was behind him and so crawled behind Trott, eyes focusing on the light the torch gave and only that.

The trio crawled, the moss squelching beneath their knees and hands, Ross often shivering from the sound, Smith doing it deliberately to wind him up, snickers leaving him every so often.

Eventually, Trott came to a halt, shifting round so that he could dangle his legs out the edge of the pipe before he pushed off and fell.

"Trott?!" Ross and Smith shouted in unison, Ross crawling to the edge to see Trott waving down at them.

"Remember to bend with the knees!" He called up, hands cupped around his mask to amplify his muffled voice.

Ross awkwardly shifted around and dropped, Smith followed shortly after.

"Okay, so now what?" Smith asked, looking into the darkness that surrounded them.

"We explore of course!" Trott announced, marching off down a random pathway, Smith and Ross following in pursuit briskly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you ever just have a bad feeling about something?" Ross asked to break the eerie silence that fell upon them.

Trott turned and rolled his eyes, putting his hands on Ross' upper arms. "Look, I wouldn't bring us down here if I felt we would all be in danger."

"Mate, just calm yourself, alright?" Smith sighed. "We'll be out in no time, just gotta exterminate some sewer rats, that's all."

Ross pulled away from Trott with force, scowling at them both. "Calm myself?! How can I calm myself when you two are acting as if being down here is a walk in the mother fucking park?!" He snarled, voice echoing down the sewer tunnel. "I'm going back, I'll wait for you outside."

"Ross, mate, come on-." Smith reached out to Ross only to watch him snap his head in Smith's direction, fury in his eyes.

"NO." He retaliated, heading off back down the way they came, vanishing into the darkness.

Trott looked to Smith, head hanging before they continued to walk, listening out for any strange noises. "Maybe this is a bad idea, y'know..we haven't been here long."

"Trott, come on, mate, you were so excited to do this mission, let's just do it, hey?" Smith chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, you're right." Trott's head rose with determination. "Sod him, let's go get all the epic loot we can find." He quickened his pace, running off down a side tunnel, Smith following directly behind him.

Ross made his way back, thinking about the conversation he'd just had with them. He knew he couldn't turn and run back to them now, he'd probably never find them again and one of them would end up getting hurt. He trudged down the sewer path, in deep thought, wishing he could aplogise to Trott. A little while later Ross returned to the pipline the had entered through and stopped dead. Water was spilling out of it at a rapid pace. "S-Shit.." He stuttered out, holding up his gun. "Shit, shit, shit!" Ross stared into the darkness, gulping.

Then, he made a break for it and pelted back the way he came. "Smith?! Trott?!" He shouted out as he ran, listening to his voice batter against the sewer walls and fill his head, causing him to feel ill all of a sudden. Bullets then skimmed his body and Ross craned his neck to see three 14s chasing him. Ross pivoted, taking aim and firing, hoping Smith and Trott would hear his bullets. Ross' foot came from under him as he slipped and he landed awkwardly on his back.

Vision hazy Ross looked up to see the thugs standing over him. He felt sick, his mind filling with thoughts he regretted. He rested his head on the concrete beneath him, squeezing his eyes closed when the barrel of the rifle was pressed to his forehead. A tear fell, sliding down his cheek and into his hair. Ross whimpered.

"HEY!" Smith shouted out, watching them all look up simultaneously, taking no heed when firing his double barrel shotgun, one bullet through the skull of one, the other bullet through the skull of another.

This gave Trott the chance to take down the other one, embedding the knife into the side of his neck, pulling out sloppily and brutally to create a bigger wound. He pushed the body aside with ease, crouching next to Ross. "Ross, mate.." Trott shook him, sliding an arm under his body to support him. "Ross..?"

Ross blinked his eyes open. "T-Trott..?" He tilted his head, putting a hand on Trott's cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want this to happen. I was just so angry, so scared..the pipeline, they've blocked it off, the water's rising fucking quickly." Ross groaned, grasping his back. "Shit.."

Smith pulled out a needle and injected Ross in the thigh, helping Trott in pulling Ross to his feet. "So what you're saying is we need to move."

"Yes. Now. That was three 14s, fuck knows what else is down here." Ross replied, leaning against the wall as he regained energy.

Trott pulled out his map and enhanced their vision on the pipeline. "We're here, we need to get there.." Trott pointed.

"Mate that's a good 11 miles away.." Smith muttered, glancing down the tunnels. "We need to move now. Ross, are you alright mate?"

Ross nodded, pushing himself off the wall. "Let's just go, now."

The trio began to move, Trott dimming the torch, Smith watching all opening for enemies and Ross regaining health.

The eerie silence returned but this time nobody broke it. Instead, they kept it going, moving quietly, swiftly. Trott put his hand up and stopped them, flicking his gun in a certain direction. "Down there." He whispered, the crackling of a distant flame being heard. "Everybody ready?"

Smith and Ross exchanged a glance before their heads moved back to Trott, giving a firm nod.


	3. Chapter 3

They moved soundlessly, their fingers twitching over the triggers of their guns. Yet, they didn't know what mistake they had made.

Trott breathed out and narrowed his eyes before turning round the corner and firing. Simultaneously about fifteen heads snapped over to Trott's direction, the number '14' flickering to life above their heads. They moved quickly, pulling out their own guns, some muttering to others.

Smith looked to Trott who had sheer panic in his eyes. He watched Trott who shook his head, signalling to move away. It was a little bit too late.

Ross turned and was met with an ugly, brooding face. The 14 grabbed Ross by the shoulders, a low chuckle leaving from behind his mask. Ross' eyes widened before his mind went blank. To everyone else, Ross went out like a busted light bulb, his body curling over, crumpling up. The 14 picked Ross up, slinging him over his shoulder, turning and slinking off into the darkness, a small blood trail following them.

Smith saw all of this, blue eyes flaming with fury as he lifted his gun, getting ready to fire. Though, he was startled when his gun was knocked out of his hands and a punch came his way, Smith stumbling back. "You fucker." He snarled in a gruff, threatening tone. Smith hurled his body at the 14, grabbing out for him when a side attacker shoved him harshly, about five of them piling on top of him to restrain him. Smith emerged from the mess of brutes, breathing heavily, one gripping Smith's hair tightly, keeping his head back as another cuffed his hands.

Trott was still fighting. His body twisted and turned in attempt to shake all of the 14s that attacked him. He grunted, feeling a baseball bat hit the back of his knees, Trott dropping his gun as he fell. As he was about to rise, his throat was gripped and a 14 pulled him up. Trott gripped the man's arm, trying to pull away yet he failed, his airways becoming blocked, strength weakening before at last, he passed out.

When they got to the den, Trott woke with a start, head whipping up, trying to move. He observed what had be done. Chained to a chair. Classic. His brown eyes moved from behind his fringe, seeing Ross who was sat staring down. "Ross..." Trott whispered out. 

Ross looked up, a small sigh of relief leaving his lips. "Hey, mate.." He whispered in response.

"Where's Smith..?"

There was a shrug in response.

As if the devil's name had been spoken, heavy iron doors were thrown open and Smith fell through them, the doors shutting behind him. Smith groaned in pain. He was beaten bloody and bruised. He rolled onto his back, gripping his arm. Tears mixed with the blood stung his cuts as he lay there, just breathing heavily.

"S-Smith.." Ross shuffled his chair over. "Mate, what did they do?"

"Everything that you can fucking see." Smith returned in a spiteful manner, staring up at Ross. He sat up. "Beat me up, broke my arm."

"We're so fucking dead." Ross whined out, whimpering.

"No, no, we can escape..we can't be too far from the exit now, they wouldn't be able to get supplies in if we were." Trott shook his chains, twisting his body in hopes to loosen them. It didn't work.

"Trott, even if we did escape, we don't know the area like they do. We're dead meat." Smith sighed, looking in Trott's direction.

"We have to-." Trott was cut off by the doors opening again. Three 14s wandered in. Each looked at the helpless trio before their attention turned to Ross. "Don't you dare." Trott said lowly, eyes narrowed.

One turned on his heels. "You're one to talk, you're next. Back chatting is never the way forward, 6." He chuckled. "I think our boss will have fun interrogating you and trust me, you don't want to meet him."

Ross struggled in their grip, back arching when they roughly pushed his arms behind his back, walking him off. Slam. The doors shut again.

"Shit..Trott.." Smith got onto his knees then stood, walking over. "Why the hell did you have to say anything?" He sat behind Trott's chair and lifted his hand, trying to work on Trott's chains.

"It just slipped out, I didn't mean for the situation to get worse..." Trott paused, about to speak again when the shrill cry of Ross' voice echoed through the den, stunning them both into a static trance.

The cries grew louder, then fell quiet. Then everything was silent. Ross collapsed through the doors his skin reddened and sticky with his own blood. Tears continued to flow as he gripped his side tightly, low grunts and moans of pain leaving from behind his mask.

Three 14s appeared, heading straight for Trott. One kicked Ross aside into a corner, the other twisting Smith's broken arm harshly when he stood to protect Trott, Smith gripping his arm and keeling over till he was on his knees again, head hung, eyes squeezed tight as he attempted to shake the pain that clawed at his body. With the other two out of the way, the trio unchained Trott, keeping him still to stop him from trying to wriggle free of their grasp before he was dragged off, fear in his chocolate eyes.

Smith waited till the doors closed, moving over to Ross. "Ross, mate, it's fine.." He tried to lighten the situation, putting his hand on Ross' cheek, a saddened smile on his face as he felt the crimson liquid coat his fingers, staining them.

Ross' body shifted, looking up at Smith. "We need to get out of here." He groaned, sitting up, leaning against Smith for support. "Look what they did to us, think what they'll do to Trott, we have to leave..Smith, we can't die here, not in the Dark Zone."


End file.
